Occurences
by FuschiaFinn
Summary: A series of little revelations. Various pairings.
1. The faithful departed

**_All characters belong to Square Enix._**

* * *

_Hello! I'm putting out some drabbles that have been haunting my documents folder. They are unbeta'd so please excuse any errors. I may go back and get them looked at but considering the debt I owe my other stories, it's not too terrible likely. Updates after today will be sporadic._

* * *

The faithful departed

It occurred to him that if he could just get far enough past those blank blue eyes, he'd find the one he was looking for. Somewhere, under the architectural wonder that was that hair, buried in the surprisingly difficult to penetrate silt of the boy's mind, was the one person he wanted. The cadet didn't even seem to know just who was providing the framework on which he hung his pitiful existence. It was… disconcerting to say the least. To hear that laugh, to see that swagger and those clothes and to turn around only to see pale skin instead of golden, blue eyes instead of purple. A blond shock of hair instead of the dark brown he'd seen a thousand times. He didn't like the helpless feeling it caused. He was so much more now and helpless wasn't something he was going to feel ever again. This problem was going to be fixed and soon. The cadet wouldn't be able to keep him out forever and when that idiot fell, his comrades and the world would fall with him. Then it would be as he had intended, as it would have been if Zach had just _trusted_ him. He'd have Mother and Zach and it would be good. It would be the way things were meant to be.


	2. New Codes

_**All characters belong to Square Enix.**_

* * *

New codes

It occurred to her that, even as she had molded him to suit her needs, she was being altered. When he was baby she had not swept him clean but had built on what was already there instead. She was a virus after all and she knew from experience that it was always easier to graft onto existing structures and what lovely structures they had been! He had been a little ball of need and fear and anger and the desire to focus everything on himself. All those traits were typical to an infant and she had infected more then a few in her time but the strength of his will… He was quite lovely and she went further in as the years went on, fascinated by what she found, what she was allowed. It wasn't until she found herself whispering endearments even as he cut of her head that she realized just how far gone things were. How the child she had intended to use as a tool would use the best of her instead. Once she would have been infuriated at the reversal but by then she could feel only pride. Her son had triumphed, even over her.


	3. In between

**_All characters belong to Square Enix._**

* * *

_For the record, I am not a fan of this pairing. That being said, I do as the plot bunnies command._

* * *

It occurred to him to sleep in that morning. To just stay in bed, curled around what had to be the most forgiving woman on the planet. The kids were with Barrett for the weekend; let him know the joy of two small bodies leaping on parts best treated with consideration. He was tempted to open his eyes and gauge the depth of the snow outside but that would not be in keeping with his stated decision to sleep in. He didn't really need to look anyway. It had been a good foot and half when he and Tifa had finally hit the hay and it had showed no signs of stopping. There would be no deliveries today and no barfly, no matter how dedicated, was going to brave the Midgar winds. Sephiroth seemed willing to stay dead; Rufus was being as quiet and well behaved as a church mouse and all was right with the world.

Alright, enough thinking. He pulled Tifa a little closer, said a little hello to Zach and Aeris, wherever they were, and went back to sleep.


	4. Doomed

_**All characters belong to Square Enix.**_

* * *

_I blame my husband and my penchant for happy, if slightly screwy, endings._

* * *

It didn't occur to him until he was already airborne that flying with one wing was harder then it looked. He was determined to master it though. Zach had looked at him funny for days when he'd asked for one wing and even Aeris had seemed a bit perturbed. But one benefit of looking ten instead of twenty was that puppy dog eyes were tremendously effective. Of course it was sheer luck that Loz and Yazoo, just to be brats, had joined him in wide eyed pleading. Sometimes it surprised him how well the lot of them had settled into looking and acting like children. Anyway, faced with three chibi shinentai, the outcome was inevitable. The only surprise was that Zach caved first.

So there he was, Loz on his left, both of them trying to get the hang of it. Yazoo had, of course, mastered the art of it almost immediately and sat curled up on Aeris's lap looking annoyingly perfect as usual. Zach had long since given up on trying to give advice and was now laughing so hard… well; it was a good thing the man was already dead. Aeris was a little more discreet but if she pressed her lips together any more they would disappear entirely… Kadaj caught Loz's eyes and they shared a look. Loz then shrugged and damn near fell out the sky doing it. Kadaj sighed and called down to the middle brother.

"Alright Zoo, how do you stop flying in circles?"


	5. What is left behind

**_Profitable characters belong to Square Eenix._**

* * *

_ I'm not happy with this one. I think I'll redo it as soon as I'm done with the quasi follow up which will be in Wild Kingdom, hopefully soon._

* * *

It hadn't occurred to them until just that second how very screwed they all were. President Shinra had come down from his office to watch the final attack against Diamond W.E.A.P.O.N. He may have even meant it to shore up the spirits of his employees. If so, it was a miscalculation though he could be forgiven for not realizing it. The moment he walked into to the room and there was nary a Turk in sight, everyone else there knew without a doubt that they were doomed.

* * *

_Please review! _


	6. Life finds a way

_**Characters belong to Square Eenix, dialogue is mine**_

* * *

_Very slightly inspired by the movie Delicatessen._

* * *

It had never occurred to him that the child might actually be his. It wasn't the first time some young chippy he barely remembered had brought him some bouncing bundle and pointed out the supposedly conclusive dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't even get angry anymore; after all, he was the planet's richest man and therefore the planet's biggest mark. But he'd resigned himself to putting the Shinra name on buildings only. A small army of carefully hidden medical tests said he had a better chance of being run through then producing a child. And yet, there the boy was, red in the face he was screaming so hard.

"Well little Rufus," he said slowly, clutching the paternity results in one hand. "What do we do with you now?"


	7. Blood guilt

_**Characters belong to Square Eenix, dialogue is mine**_

* * *

_A follow up of sorts to the previous one. Shrinra really wasn't meant to be a father._

* * *

"Has it occurred to you that it wasn't supposed to be like this?"

Rufus swept his tongue over his lip as he stared at his father. The old man seemed particularly angry about Rufus's latest perceived failure. The younger Shinra scooted backward, fully aware that he was screwed if his father decided to really lay into him. He was never going to be as tall or as broad as his father. The old man was built like a bull and didn't hesitate to use it against his son and heir.

"If you were a better son… it… YOU were supposed to be better! But you're not and you're the only chance I'm ever gonna get!"

Instead of advancing the old man sat down, his girth causing the wooden chair to creak a little. Rufus couldn't help the way his lips quirked for a moment before the split lip made him wince. If the bastard hadn't just decked him, it would have been a pathetic sight.

"Well old man," Rufus said bitterly as he slowly stood. "What do we do now?"


	8. Mapping the heavens

_**Characters belong to Square Eenix**__._

* * *

_This is the long overdue fulfillment of a promise to do a CloudxTifa. Its been so long I don't quite remember who asked for it. I'm going to have to check. In the meantime, sorry it took so long whoever you are! Oh, and I'll be doing another one because while I like the simplicity of this one, its not very long. _

* * *

Lately it wasn't a rare occurrence to find them on the roof in the middle of the night, side by side. It was her habit to lean her head on his shoulder and breathe in his clean warm scent. He cherished the feel of her contented sighs and the faint weight of her arm around his waist as they silently traced patterns in the stars.


End file.
